Mind over Matter, the next generation
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: In the world of Pokemon there is a new, man-made breed evolving. Some believe they hold the key to life, other think they shall bring humans closer to their Pokemon, and yet others still seek to exploit them for their own gain. As for these new creatures... They just want to live.


_...Who am I? Where am I? How did I come to be here? What is happening?_

I look around, for all the good it does. I cannot comprehend what I see, but my instinct tells me to be aware. Then I feel perplexed. I understand the meaning of instinct, but I also understand that such things must be taught. I have no recollection of being taught that, nor any memories prior to opening my eyelids.

I sense movement, and turn to face it. I know I should be able to move faster than this, but something is restricting my movements... Liquid? I look around, and become aware of a cylinder of glass around me as well as a mask over my face. Near my chin extends two hoses snaking up through the liquid above me. One opens as I breath in, and then it closes while the other opens as I breath out, exhale.

Again, more words, and meanings that I shouldn't know, and yet I do. There must be a logical explanation. My attention is once again diverted by movement outside my... What word would best justify my confinement?

Confinement... Container... Prison. Prisons offer no freedom. I do not wish to be confined, I wish for more free movement.

A sensation ion runs over my mind, much like a limb trying to move with restricted blood circulation, or has "fallen asleep." I strict drives me to push this sensation beyond my body, and suddenly I no longer feel the wetness of the liquid filling my chamber. Driven I force it even further, and the glass explodes outwards.

immediately I wish I had not done that. The air touching my bare skin feels so cold compared to the embrace of the fluid, and I curl in on myself to preserve warmth. What's more my ears ears hurt with a vengeance as the air is filled with an unpleasant deep wail.

An alarm? That would imply that something is wrong. I did not hear it before I broke my chamber... Did it break because I broke it? That would imply that I was not supposed to. I am inclined to agree with the alarm, and whoever had shown the kindness to place me in the comfort of that liquid.

More movement to my right, and as I turn my head the alarm stops. I locate the source of movement... A woman. She takes her hand away from a square shaped device on the wall, and faces me.

I blink to clear my eyes, but then I realize the obstruction of my vision is the mask. By pushing my Willpower, as I as of yet have no better name for it, I remove the mask by breaking the straps surrounding my head. Seeing this woman I have a single word to describe her that is very accurate given my body's reaction: Breathtaking.

Long wavy black hair rolls down her shoulders as she watches me with chocolate brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. She wears a purple shirt with buttons down the front, some of which are not fastened near her upper torso. A knee-length black skirt wraps around her legs, and she wears buckled shoes with curiously long appendages holding her heels a few inches from the ground. She also wears a long white coat, and carries a clipboard.

as she walks towards me I notice a curious sensation. There is a light about her, but not one I see with my eyes, more like one I can feel, that I can sense. It is focused in her head, and travels throughout her body with every movement.

My body quakes as she comes close, and as she sets down her clipboard she sheds her coat before draping it over my shoulders. It makes me feel better, comforted as well as a margin warmer.

Her lips move, and she makes sounds with her throat. She's talking, and though I don't understand her words I can feel their meaning.

"There there, is that better?"

i open my mouth to respond, however since I do not know her language I am unsure of how to reply. If she can sense my intentions... My thoughts, the way that I can hers then she would not have resorted to vocalization. The fact that she shows no reaction to my thought process confirms this.

Therefore in universal body language I answer her by way of nodding my head twice. Her eyes open a little wider, and I sense surprise in her. I should not be able to have clear thought right now, and she wonders if she imagined it. I sense no I'll-will directed at me so I look in her eyes while slowly, deliberately, shaking my head.

she puts a hand over her mouth in awe, "Oh my God..."

I tilt my head as I process the implications of that singular statement. God refers to a deity, however she is not practicing religion right now. I understand that this is a common expression of speech used when caught off guard in her culture, but... How?

She slowly extends her hands with the intentions of helping me to the floor at a place where I won't get my feet cut on the shattered glass. I nod, and allow her to help me, using my Will to push glass away from us both. The noise draws her attention downwards, and again she is in shock.

I adjust my facial features into one of worry, and tilt my head at her. Have I done something wrong?

Her reaction is a small smile... Why do I sense... Fear? No, Unease would be a better word. I make her uneasy because I am something new, something that has rarely been seen before by mankind. Words roll into my head; Psychic, Telekinesis, and a few others.

And... What is Mewtwo?

Among her feelings of caution there is excitement... I can see why. From her thoughts I can see that she created me in that chamber, and now I've begun my life.

She takes me to a table, and picks up an odd Y shaped instrument. As she picks it up I immediately know it's called a stethoscope, and that it's used for listening to a heartbeat. It's a little cold as she presses it to my chest, but I allow it. I listen to her mind as she works, and I hear her theories about me. I'm a bit distracted when she thinks of doing a blood test, that would imply she needs to penetrate my skin.

she picks up a thin, sharp metal needle, and attaches a glass vial. I use my Will to bend the needle into a pretzel, and crack that glass. When she looks at me I tell her with my eyes that under no uncertain terms is she putting that in me.

Then I sense fear in her, fear for her life. A memory flashes in my mind, and curiously I look inside it.

...

_"Congratulations Katherine," her friend Bradly says as he shakes her hand. They have been friends since college. They even accepted their medical degrees together. She's always had a fondness for the handsome man in front of her, and after today she may act on this affection._

_Around them other scientists are congratulating each other at their marvel of science. They've taken the fossilized DNA of a legendary Pokemon named Mew, improved it, and cloned it. After so many trials, and errors, after losing so many clones, they finally have a living specimen._

_The head doctor among them has dubbed the lucky creature Mewtwo. While their sponsor wants to control the most powerful Pokemon on earth, she knows their lead doctor has greater ambitions: the secret to creating life itself. She knows many would consider it foolish, however she sees the beauty of it. Being able to secure life for one in surgery, or battling cancer... She's willing to devote herself to a cause like this._

**_So I am simply the end of an experiment? Merely a copy? A laboratory specimen?_**

_She hears the voice in her mind, and turns towards the Pokemon they have labored over so rigorously. Its body is encased in a psychic aura of blue flames. It looks so angry as it stares at them._

**_This cannot be... MY DESTINY!_**

_The other Suspension Tubes for the clones they attempted crackle, and as Mewtwo's eyes shine blue they shatter. It rises from the platform of its own shattered tube, and sends them all to the floor with a pulse of psychic energy._

_Shes afraid, so afraid, as the Pokemon dubbed the most powerful the world has ever known begins to rip the lab apart with its gaze, setting off multiple explosions. _

_"Come on!" Bradly grabs her hand, and they head for the exit. He palms the security door open, and shoves her through. Moments later the ceiling collapses on him. The last she sees of him before the smoke overtakes her is his mutilated hand sticking out from under the rubble._

_..._

I withdraw from the memory, our faces ones of matching horror. Now I understand, and I wish I didn't. While human psychics have been documented in the past, I have been cloned from genetic material of Mewtwo. She's afraid that I may deliver the fate that she narrowly escaped back then.

I don't want her to be afraid, I don't like it. So I hold out my hand to her with a small smile. She blinks, shaking a bit as she eyes my hand. She swallows her spit as she carefully puts her hand in mine. I make my smile a bit bigger as I close my fingers around her hand, and rub my cheek on it.

This seems to calm her a bit as her curiosity picks up, and so I tug on her hand slowly so I can put my arms around her in a hug. I can hear, and sense her heart slowing down as she returns the hug. As she strokes my hair her mind drifts back to the blood test, and how she needs to think of a way to check my DNA without it. As she mulls it over I understand that it's needed to check my body for sickness.

She really cares for me, and for that I cannot blame her for following her medical practice. I raise one hand, and a dark aura encases another needle with a glass vial nearby. She watches, and her heart picks up again as I put them together as I saw her do. Then I Will it into my hand before offering it to her. I suppose I can deal with a little pain in return for a healthy body.

She takes it, her mind processing what I've done. She looks up at me, "Are you reading my mind?"

I blink as I process this, and then nod again. She smiles as she takes my arm gently in her grip, aiming the needle for the inside of my elbow. "That's not very polite you know," she says casually. "A person's thoughts are meant to be private."

I understand this, however I can't find a way to stop. I frown to myself thoughtfully, wing pulled out of my own thoughts when I fell her taping a soft piece of material to the inside of my elbow. I tilt my head in confusion, and then I see the vial of red liquid sitting on a table nearby.

Amazing, I hadn't even felt it. She's really good at this. I can feel a small amount of affection shared between us. I still don't have all the answers yet... But still, I have a feeling I'll learn quickly.


End file.
